The Captain's Captive
by luvsanime02
Summary: Meilan is ready to leave for the party until she sees Trowa's costume, and then decides that they should have a private party of their own.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 30th Kinktober prompt: stockings/tights/pantyhose (3xM).

########

 **The Captain's Captive** by luvsanime02

########

When Meilan asks Trowa if he wants to go to the costume party as Captain America to her Captain Marvel, Trowa shakes his head and says that he already has something else in mind. Meilan shrugs, not overly invested in his choice at the time.

She's very much invested now, but that's because Trowa just came out of the bathroom dressed in a lolita goth dress, with platform boots making his already long legs stand out even more. He's wearing black _stockings_ , attached to his underwear with garters, and Meilan feels her mouth go very, very dry.

Trowa just smirks at her reaction, of course. "Could you lace me up in the back?" he asks, casually turning around. His skirt flows with the movement. The stockings showcase his strong calves and thighs, emphasizing their definition, and Meilan wants to kneel behind Trowa and run her tongue along the garters. After a moment of contemplation, that's exactly what she does, running her hands up and down those beautiful stockings and nudging Trowa's legs open wider.

"How about we take the dress off instead?" she asks quietly, pressing kisses against the sensitive backs of Trowa's knees.

"We'll be late for the party," Trowa points out, but he's definitely not objecting. His voice is already dipping just that little bit lower, the way that it does when he's turned on. Meilan squeezes his calves and runs her hands up to the edges of the stockings, caressing the difference there between fabric and skin. Both are soft and silky, and Meilan dips a finger under the edge of one of the garters, pulling it away from Trowa's skin slightly before letting it fall back into place.

"You don't care if we're late," she points out. It's true. Trowa's only going to this party because she-

A sudden thought enters her mind, and Meilan sits back on her heels, narrowing her eyes. "You did this on purpose," she accuses. "You wore this because you knew that I wouldn't be able to resist ravishing you in this, and you're hoping that we'll miss the party altogether."

Trowa turns his head to look back at her, raising an eyebrow. "Is it working?" he asks, utterly shameless.

Meilan huffs. She looks again at Trowa's skin against the black stockings and garters, and swallows heavily. "Yes, it's working," she concedes. Still, Meilan stands back up. She'd rather continue this on the bed, and not kill her knees on the floor any longer.

At that, Trowa turns around and presses against her, Meilan tilting her head back to kiss him deeply. She loves the feel of the silky dress pressed against her front, and runs her fingers along the fabric. "Normally, I'd say that you're overdressed," Meilan says once she backs off from the kiss, "but right now, I want you to keep this on."

"That's okay," Trowa says, "I want you to keep your costume on, too."

Meilan laughs, but she does. She pushes Trowa down onto the bed and only pauses to remove her underwear and pants before straddling his legs. She can feel the stockings against her bare skin, and moans. Her hands eagerly smooth under Trowa's skirt and lifts up the fabric, and her breath catches in her throat.

The garters are fixed to a lovely pair of red lace panties, and Meilan almost doesn't want to take them off. Almost, because they look spectacular, but they have to come off if Meilan wants access to Trowa's cock.

"Like what you see?" Trowa mutters, with another one of those smirks that Meilan usually rolls her eyes at. Right now, though, she only nods wordlessly. Her fingers run along Trowa's hard length under the panties, and her thumb swipes over the head of his cock that's peeking up out of them.

Licking her lips, Meilan unhooks the garters from the underwear but leaves them attached to the stockings, and then she carefully frees Trowa's cock, pulling the pair of lace panties slowly down Trowa's legs and over his boots, moving out of the way. When she has them in her hand, Meilan notes the designer and size, because she's definitely ordering more for Trowa, before she lets them fall to the floor. She then climbs over Trowa again, straddling his waist this time.

Trowa's watching her, letting her situate herself where she wants before his hands come up and run over her costume as well, fondling her breasts and running over her sides and hips. "It's a shame that you had to remove the pants," he says.

"It's a shame that I had to remove your underwear," she returns, before Meilan grabs his cock, strokes along the hard length once, and then holds him steady as she lowers herself down onto him.

Trowa moans, watching Meilan encase his whole length inside of her before she starts raising her hips again, setting a slow, teasing pace. Meilan leans back and braces her hands behind herself on Trowa's legs, making sure to place her fingers where they're clutching on to the tops of Trowa's stockings and garters.

She uses that leverage to fuck herself down onto Trowa's cock harder, and the change in angle causes them both to moan. Trowa's hands come around to press against the small of her back, supporting Meilan's weight and letting her focus on the rhythm building up between them.

Trowa's hips start to thrust up when Meilan lowers herself back down onto him. They're fucking each other hard but slow, Meilan relishing the feel of Trowa's legs bunching and tensing underneath her touch and his hard cock pressing deeply inside of her. Her eyes travel over Trowa's bare skin where the dress doesn't cover along his upper chest, noticing the flush there, and she loves the desperate look on his face.

Meilan thrusts down again, and Trowa's hips snap up to meet hers, and yes, that's just right. She groans loudly, tilting her hips up and grinding down against Trowa harder. It's delicious, and it can't last long. Trowa's fingers press into her back, and his breathing gets shorter, and then he's arching his back and thrusting up into her harder, his hips stilling for a few seconds before his whole body relaxes and he lets out a deep sigh.

Meilan thrusts down onto his softening cock, and she removes one of her hands from his legs and presses her fingers against her clit, rubbing the nub back and forth rapidly. A few seconds later, and Meilan's whole body jerks uncontrollably as she comes, crying out and shaking above Trowa.

His hands are there to smooth over her trembling frame and guide her back down from her orgasm. Meilan lets out a deep breath, and then lifts herself up off of Trowa's cock before lying down mostly on her side, her legs tangling with his.

She runs one of her legs against his just to feel the fabric of the stockings against her sensitive skin, and Meilan shivers again.

"Okay," Trowa says, and he's still panting slightly, "I'll admit it. I was wrong."

Meilan feels her eyebrows climb up high on her forehead. "You were?" she asks. "I mean, you're wrong a lot, but I don't think I've ever heard you admit it before."

Trowa chuckles, running a hand up and down her back. "Yes, I was," he confirms. "This costume idea was definitely a brilliant one."

Meilan rolls her eyes, but she laughs, and both of them lie there together, content. They could probably still make the party, actually, but Meilan no longer cares about going. Not when she still has so many more ideas for Trowa's costume to explore.


End file.
